talesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Essentials:List of Items
This is a list of all the common items known in the Tales series. The Parenthesis tells what it actually does, and the points after the hyphen (-) tells what it takes like if it have an unknown taste, usually according to a character's point of view, bear in mind that these tastes may be different for your character. =Gels= There are a wide variety of Gels, mainly to restore TP (Talent Points; which is the main source of using Artes) and Health. It is mainly made to appeal to younger taste buds. *Apple Gel (Heals a small amount of health.) *Lemon Gel (Heals a moderate-small amount of health.) *Peach Gel (Heals a moderate-large amount of health.) *Grape Gel (Heals a Large amount of health.) *Orange Gel (Refreshes the energy smally.) *Pineapple Gel (Refreshes the energy moderately.) *Melange Gel (Revitalizes smally.) *Scallop Gel (Revitalizes health moderately, though energy smally.) *Miracle Gel (Revitalizes the user moderately.)- Tastes very sweet. *Porkchop Gel (Revitalizes the user moderately, and cures a status ailment.) *Special Gel (Fully revitalizes the user.)- Tastes like an energy drink. *Tuna Gel (Heals over-time, albeit very smally.) *Lottery Gel (Has unpredictable effects, can be good OR bad.)- Think of a Mystery Flavor =Bottles= Like Gels, they have a wide assortment as well, but are often used for things that Gels can't do. *Poison Bottle (Cures Poison.)- Tastes like ice cold water *Stone Bottle (Cures Petrification.)- Tastes like Apple *Mind Bottle (Cures Contamination.)- Tastes like Mint *Weak Bottle (Cures Weakness.)- Tastes like a Protein shake *Cure Bottle (Cures a Physical Ailment.)- Tastes like a cold apple *Dinei Bottle (Cures a Magical Ailment.)- Tastes like a mint protein shake *Panacea Bottle (Cures all Ailments.)- Tastes like a cold apple with a minty after-taste *Holy Bottle (Acts as a Monster Repellent.)- Tastes sweet *Dark Bottle (Attracts Monsters.)- Tastes bitter *Syrup Bottle (Prevents Physical Ailments for one minute.) *Nectar Bottle (Prevents Magical Ailments for one minute.) *Life Bottle (Brings a downed teammate back into fighting status, with 30% Health and 15% TP.)- Has no taste *Limit Bottle (Raises OverLimit Gauge by one level.)- Tastes like an energy drink =Spices= Unlike the others, Spices permanently raise stats. These, however, are rarely found at stores, stealing them is more of an easy way to get them. *Sage (Raises Health by Ten) *Red Sage (Raises Health by Thirty) *Savory (Raises TP by Ten) *Red Savory (Raises TP by Thirty) *Lavender (Raises Physical Attack by One) *Red Lavender (Raises Physical Attack by Three) *Verbana (Raises Physical Defense by one) *Red Verbana (Raises Physical Defense by Three) *Chamomile (Raises Spell Attack by One) *Red Chamomile (Raises Spell Attack by Three) *Basil (Raises Spell Defense by One) *Red Basil (Raises Spell Defense by Three) *Saffron (Raises Agility by One) *Red Saffron (Raises Agility by Three) =Other= Self-explanatory. *All-Divide (Halves damage done by enemies and allies.) *Hourglass (Freezes Time.) *Magic Lens (Can display enemy information, such as how much health and TP they have, what they are resistant and weak to.) *Mat (Revitalizes smally, can only be done while traveling.) *Simple Tent (Revitalizes moderately, can only be done while traveling.) *Tent (Revitalizes largely, can only be done while traveling.) *Barrier (Revitalizes fully, can only be done while traveling.)